Torn Up Dove
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: set when Kaito is dressed as a maid and I had the idea a few times. Jirochi wrote for help for another reason and it wasn't a nice one. Kaito ends up hurt in this and the Eastern detective is his hero(he's usually Kaito's hero a lot in my storys). Shinkai couple. if you like ok. if not, whatevs.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=set when Kaito is dressed as a maid and helping Lupin. What if Jirochi didn't ask for help on the lock but wanted something else from Kaito...something that the theif refused but still got hurt over. has rape and depression in it.

Shinkai fic when he's still Conan.

Chapter 1

Kaito P.O.V

He summoned me to his room but...

-Flashback-

Jirochi pushed me down on to the bed tearing off my maid uniform and thrusted right into me dry. He held me down as he rammed himself in and out of me as I struggled and cried in pain. I had told him no and that I was here to help his dog. I felt bad for Lupin being stuck in the vault and decided to do something about it but heard of Jirochi's real request.

I cried out in pain as he released into me for about who knows how many times and then he tossed me towards the door. "And you know no one will beleif a dirty theif like you!" he laughed at this.

-End of Flashback-

I winced in pain as I made my way to the vault to try and work on unlocking it. I also planned on telling keibu about how Jirochi locked his dog in there on purpose just to see Kid. That was animal abuse if anything. I was working on it when..."Found you" came a voice I knew. I put up my poker face remembering how no one would beleive a dirty theif and merely smiled at Tentei-kun.

"Guess you did, Meitantei but I am only here to help Lupin as I continued saying." I said. He was a nice dog and didn't deserve this.

Conan paused. "Are you ok?" he asked as I continued to work. I nodded at him but then he lightly touched my arm and I flinched. I had liked Shinichi for a long time but now...I was too dirty and filthy. "I already know you want to get Lupin out of the vault and I know Jirochi sent you a note but he doesn't seem in the slightest interested in his dog. You however seem to know what he wanted." Conan said.

"If you solved the note, you might know it too." I said trying to mask away any pain and hurt. He had put quite blandly he wanted me and would handcuff me to his bed if he had to.

There was a cold silence and then..."Were you raped?" Conan asked. "Doesn't matter. I'm a theif. No one would..." I began but he silenced me. "I believe you and if you have one person working with the law who beleives you it will soon become more. You can trust me." he said. I nodded and told him everything soon I was in his arms crying near the part where he violated me.

Conan P.O.V

To break him so horribly that his poker face falls...I wanted to make Jirochi Suzuki pay. "I already sent Nakamouri-keibu a message on how Lupin was treated and suggested he live with you and the Mauris." Kid said. I smiled having always liked the dog. "That's sweet of you. Uncle needs a dog that smart around his office." I said. Soon we got Lupin out and the dog started giving us kisses and barking. I smiled at this.

I pulled Kid into one final hug. "You're not filthy. Just know that. I have had several rape cases and seen the look on someone's face. To me you are amazing so please remember that." I said. He nodded at this. "Arigato" he said. With that he disappeared into thin air.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I became Conan's babysitter. It was through Aoko. She is dateing Ran-chan. The 2 suggested I have a hobby so now I was babysitting. "Thanks Kaito-san." Ran called leaving me at the Mauri residence. I would be here for over 2 weeks due to Kogoro's job and the girls were on some hot spring vacation trip.

I sighed and started dinner. That was when the door opened and I felt myself being watched. After being hurt when I cracked that vault...I got worried and tense if Jirochi would come after me again. I quickly put up my usual mask and saw Conan.

"Hi boya. I'm your babysitter while the other 2 are gone. Ok." I said. He nodded. I then went back to cooking the curry and finished up and gave Conan his plate. "Arigato. What's your name?" he asked me. "Kuroba Kaito and Ran-chan told me yours, Edogawa Conan right?" I said smileing as I took a bite of my dinner. I now barely ate due to what happened.

When I did it was about 3-4 bites and that was it. I finished up when..."Not hungry?" Conan asked. "Na. You can have it if you want it. Ran said you loved curry." I said. Silence but nothing. We watched a detective series for awhile and then I went and worked on my homework and then after that we got ready for bed. I would be running back and forth from Edoka to here for awhile since the Mauris were gone.

"Here. It's subway fare. I have school in Edoka and live there so if your school gets done I want you to head there." I said. Most wouldn't trust a kid on the subway alone but when you know his real age..."Ok." he said. "Edoka highschool I take it." he said. I nodded at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaito P.O.V

I was arguing with Hakuba on the chances of me being Kid when..."I'm here Kaito" came his beautifull voice. I smiled at him feeling safe with the Eastern Detective, shrunken or not. "Alright. Well I better go guru. See you." I teased Hakuba.

"Shut up!" he cried out as we left. We got to my place to pack some clothes and stuff and then we headed off to the agency since Conan lived there.

"That was your father...the big picture in the room, right?" Conan asked. I nodded. I sighed. "I know you're Kid and you're still effected by what happened...but I am here if you need anything." he said, rubbing my hand gently. I smiled at him. "I should've known that you knew my secret." I said, chuckleing.

"You always find me out on everything." He smirked. "Why of course! I plan on catching you some day." he said. I felt his hand now firmly holding mine as though it said I had someone safe. I smiled falling asleep in his arms.

-A Couple Days Later-

Conan P.O.V

"Are you sure?" I asked Haibara. She had made a huge breakthough with the antidote but decided she was staying a kid. "Yes but Ran now is with..." she began. "It's not for Ran. I want to be with someone else instead." I said. She rose an eyebrow as we heard Kaito doing a magic show for the Shonen Tentei outside.

"Kuroba-kun huh? Didn't know you liked him that much!" she said chuckleing. "Don't worry. I support both of you two on it."

I took the antidote from her and took it. Now I will be able to be there for Kaito. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito P.O.V

"So where are you going to work now?" Ran asked me. Shinichi had made up some elaberate story of Conan going back to America and was now back. Only the Shonen Tentei knew Conan's real identity and it had been decided that it would stay that way after that so it was just the people who already knew and them. I was guessing they knew my identity too then.

I sighed now having a job at a cafe. I did part time jobs so I could pay for my magic supplies and the stuff I used for Kaitou Kid gear a lot along with groceries and what-not! I sighed entering the school with Sonoko, Ran, and Aoko. Aoko had transfered to Teitan High with me. "I'll show you around love. Beika is amazing!" Ran told Aoko. I smiled feeling a tiny bit jealous of them.

I went and took a seat in the back. "Find a seat cool kid." Jodie sensei said. " And for the last time, Kuroba-san...student's don't want their hair dyed!" Could of fooled me. I smirked turning things back to normal. Only Shinichi avoided that move. He seemed to know all my tricks every time. I sighed at this. I rubbed my arms thinking about cutting. Maybe it would help. The pain would be elsewhere then. I heard of people who did it and I wouldn't have to

mask everything then...for once. I rose a hand. "Can I be excused?" I asked.

Normal P.O.V

Jodie knew about Kaito's issue with the Black Organization and the loss of his father and due to loseing her own dad knew how it felt. She knew that some would try suicide if upset enough and had seen a few signs. "You have a few homework assignments I want done and I know you're a smart enough student, Kuroba-san. How about you get those done. Ok!" she said. Then she went back to gradeing papers.

Kaito P.O.V

I sighed and went back to homework. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch hour. I left and was joined by Ran, Shinichi and Aoko.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

"How do I tell them though?" I asked Ran and Aoko. The 2 looked at me like I was a moron. "Just tell him." Aoko said flately. I was asking for advice on how to tell Kaito that I love him. The 2 girls thought I should just say it. "But he was..." I began.

"You're talking about someone who lost their father and kept going as a magician. I doubt Bakaito knows how to quit. He'll litsen, Shinichi." Aoko told me, smileing. "Now go tell him...before I grab my mop!" With that I ran out of the house...quickly. Girls are scarey. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kaito P.O.V

"So where are you going to work now?" Ran asked me. Shinichi had made up some elaberate story of Conan going back to America and was now back. Only the Shonen Tentei knew Conan's real identity and it had been decided that it would stay that way after that so it was just the people who already knew and them. I was guessing they knew my identity too then.

I sighed now having a job at a cafe. I did part time jobs so I could pay for my magic supplies and the stuff I used for Kaitou Kid gear a lot along with groceries and what-not! I sighed entering the school with Sonoko, Ran, and Aoko. Aoko had transfered to Teitan High with me. "I'll show you around love. Beika is amazing!" Ran told Aoko. I smiled feeling a tiny bit jealous of them.

I went and took a seat in the back. "Find a seat cool kid." Jodie sensei said. " And for the last time, Kuroba-san...student's don't want their hair dyed!" Could of fooled me. I smirked turning things back to normal. Only Shinichi avoided that move. He seemed to know all my tricks every time. I sighed at this. I rubbed my arms thinking about cutting. Maybe it would help. The pain would be elsewhere then. I heard of people who did it and I wouldn't have to

mask everything then...for once. I rose a hand. "Can I be excused?" I asked.

Normal P.O.V

Jodie knew about Kaito's issue with the Black Organization and the loss of his father and due to loseing her own dad knew how it felt. She knew that some would try suicide if upset enough and had seen a few signs. "You have a few homework assignments I want done and I know you're a smart enough student, Kuroba-san. How about you get those done. Ok!" she said. Then she went back to gradeing papers.

Kaito P.O.V

I sighed and went back to homework. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch hour. I left and was joined by Ran, Shinichi and Aoko.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

"How do I tell them though?" I asked Ran and Aoko. The 2 looked at me like I was a moron. "Just tell him." Aoko said flately. I was asking for advice on how to tell Kaito that I love him. The 2 girls thought I should just say it. "But he was..." I began.

"You're talking about someone who lost their father and kept going as a magician. I doubt Bakaito knows how to quit. He'll litsen, Shinichi." Aoko told me, smileing. "Now go tell him...before I grab my mop!" With that I ran out of the house...quickly. Girls are scarey. 


End file.
